The Lost Sekirei
by Fallerullandeig
Summary: A Sekirei, sent away far from her brothers and sisters because of a single cruel man's ideas. Having lived a happy childhood with adopted parents, fighting wars in the deserts and crumbled villages of Afghanistan during her adult years is finally returning to her roots in Shin-Tokyo. Follow her as she fights her way through the Sekirei Plan! Slight AU, 'In Flight' spinoff


**Good day, everyone! My mind has been filled with this idea for quite some time, about a Sekirei who is more used to the world than the others. From what I understand, most of the Sekirei are totally ignorant of the outside world, having only lived in Shin-Tokyo or Kamikura Island and having heard about it thorugh news and newspapers (Kinda like Irisviel, dont ya think?. **

**That somewhat ticked me off when I read the 'In Flight' crossover from Gabriel Blessing during the first fighting scene(not going to spoil anymore than that). I got the impression that all the Sekirei was activated, given a pat on the back and told to go fight the other Sekirei without any experience or skill with their powers at all(The Single Digits might have experience but they mostly rely on their super strength). **

**So that's when I came up with the idea of a Sekirei who had been sent away to live as a human and gain experience as one, therefore was not ignorant of the world. And any Sekirei is not cool without any badass skills, so with the power of being the author of the story, I made her a soldier. A Special Operative Soldier that is. To make the OC Sekirei fit in to 'Sekirei-verse' I made the spaceship crash in 1995 instead of 1999, so that the OC would have some time in military service. She will also be the second Sekirei that was activated, Matsu will be pushed down one spot and Kazehana will most likely removed(because Kazehana is boring) so that the rest of the Single Digits will keep their place. The reason for this is because I want the OC to be a person of importance.**

** I addition to this, I made this a crossover with Fate/Stay Night because I think the OC and 'In Flight'-Shirou will get along well. This is just an idea, I'm not sure if I'll continue writing it but if you like it and want it to continue you are more than welcome to take over.**

* * *

**The Lost Sekirei**

Takami Sahashi was a happy woman today. They had gotten the news of a Single Digit Sekirei who that cruel bastard Minaka had decided to perform an experiment on, had finally come back to Shin Tokyo after 25 years on foreign soil.

The experiment the poor Sekirei had undergone was included but not limited to: Major Appearance change, memory removal, removing the ability to react, adjusting the strength so it was limited to human strength, sex change and sent to a foreign country to be adopted by a family.

As far as she knew, the Sekirei probably didn't have any idea that she was in fact, not human at all. Living and growing up in ignorance as a human far away from all the other Sekirei, what a bombshell it will be to tell the poor thing that. She was formulating the best way to tell the now, fixed Sekirei that she was in fact an Alien that they had changed the appearance and sex followed by sending her to a distant country as an infant so she could grow up in ignorance because of one man's idiotic ideas.

She narrowed her eyes at the naked, black-haired Sekirei in front of her as she recalled her file. Originally named Maru by the original adjuster Takehito and was the second Sekirei they ever activated way back in 1995. She had grown up in Germany with a mother and father who supposedly took well care of her. She shows traits of being very patriotic, Went to high school and got a degree in computer electronics, later joined the German Armed Forces at the age of 18. Climbed through the ranks and ended up as a Special Operative Soldier after just 4 years in service. Basically Takami was sitting in front of a former soldier with an excellent record and now super-strength that has spent 7 years of her life in military service, it scared her a little. She hoped for her life that the Sekirei would not try to kill her, though if she wanted to kill Minaka's guts, Takami would probably sheer her on with no regrets.

The Sekirei grunted as she began to wake from her sleep. Her eyes snapped open as she looked around and the experienced, battle hardened eyes landed on Takami. She felt her heart jumped for a second as their eyes met, she did not look happy. Takami greeted the newly awoken Sekirei

"I see you woke up, Blaubrant Stefan-san" The Sekirei frowned

"Who are you? Where am I?" She said in a very intimidating tone. Takami sighed

"You are in MBI Labs, centered in Shin Tokyo, Japan. We met at the airport, remember? I am Sahashi Takami" The Sekirei looked surprised for a moment before she frowned again

"Ah, yes. The one who was supposed to fix the problem with the experimental DNA scanner" She turned angry as if she remembered something "and I was struck down by the grey-haired lady immediately after came in, you better choose your next words very carefully, Sahashi Takami" she said in a dangerous tone

"What happened at the airport was an unexpected event we did not expect to happen" she heard a snort from the Sekirei "What happened with the DNA scanner however, was not an error. You were already in our DNA Library" The Sekirei had still the same look on her face, but she was tense

"Why exactly am I in your libraries?" Her now battle hardened purple eyes looking at her with malice.

Takami grimaced 'To hell with it' she thought and made up her mind

"Answer this, do you know who your biological parents are?" Takami asked the Sekirei.

She blinked in surprise "No, I don't".

Takami braced herself has she was about to drop the bombshell

"That's because you have none. You are a genetically modified individual from an alien race we call Sekirei, this is where we activated you 25 years ago and this is where you lived for a short amount of your life before someone decided to send you away"

The Sekirei lost all her anger and stared at her sheepishly "Is this a joke? In that case, I'm not laughing..."

Takami pointed at her "Look down, listen to your voice, test your strength. We genetically modified you so your appearance would not be recognized when we sent you away, as well as limiting your strength so you wouldn't crush anyone simply by hitting them or hugging them"

The purple-eyed Sekirei frowned again but complied, her eyes widening again as soon as her eyes trailed downwards. "W-What is this? Why do I have b-breasts?" her eyes never left herself as she continued to check her new body before putting a hand on her throat "My v-voice!"

"We altered your appearance because of the secrecy regarding your species. Many countries had tried for years to apprehend the spaceship on Kamikura Island after it crash landed, if they ever were to find out you were one of them; It would probably not be a good end for you" Takami said while watching the Sekirei for any reaction.

She had stopped looking at herself, gaining eye contact with other woman again "God, you are not lying, are you?"

The white-haired scientist sighed "No, what I told you is true. Now that I told you this, what would you like to do?"

She closed her eyes and gave of a snort "I feel like strangling you" before leaning back with a sigh "though it's just like me to get into weird shit like this, so I don't really hold a grudge against you" she said and watched the scientist visually relaxing 'I bet she was worried I was going to do that for a long time now' she thought

"Still, though, I am the only one? Or are there more like me?" she asked the scientist

"There are more like you, one hundred and eight to be exact. You were the second one we activated, but instead of having you here in the city like the others, our twisted CEO decided to do a little experiment by having you grow up believing you were a human. Why, exactly you have to ask him, no-one gets what goes on in his mind for time to time." Takami said with a growing frown as she thought of _that_ man.

The Sekirei smirked as she watched the growing anger on the woman's face "Something tells me you don't like him"

The scientist gave a sarcastic laugh "You bet"

After hours, the two of them seemed to get along fairly well. The newly found Sekirei #02 Maru(now dressed in a MBI uniform which she had mercilessly stripped from a unlucky guard), having accepted the part where she was not actually a human but a alien from a spaceship that landed on Kamikura Island in 1995, much to Takami confusion. Usually people didn't accept such things so easily but when she asked, the answer was always something like 'I've seen some shit' or 'It would've happened someday'.

Then she had continued on, talking about the biology of the Sekirei (which Maru found utterly ridiculous) as well as talking about the Ashikabi, Norito's and all the different powers they had seen the Sekirei housing so far. Maru seemed to listen intently, processing everything with an analytical mind and storing the knowledge for future use.

Takami began on the history of the company, on how they made medical equipment based on the alien technology which they found onboard the spaceship, on how they got around getting a private army to protect the island from intruders. She hesitated to tell the Sekirei about the plan, but in the end gave in. She told her about the gigantic free-for-all battle royale between all the 108 Sekirei, and about the last ones standing would be free to be with their Ashikabi. She tried to hold back the words 'terminate' and 'kill' from the explanation and insisted on actually calling it a game rather than a war, however she could clearly see the Sekirei was thinking of something quite different from the serious frown on her face.

* * *

After almost an hour of explaining things, the conversation was wrapping up. Takami's job as an Adjuster was done, the Sekirei now knew what to do, the basic knowledge they told every Sekirei and was now ready to be released. Thought she doubted the single digit would allow anyone to wing her right away, she was more likely to take the matters into her own hands after Takami saw her stole a handgun from a MBI soldier, she had been given a katana as a weapon. Even though she saw it, who cares? The faster this plan gets shut down the better, she would probably ask Homura to team up with her later, especially with that Ashikabi of his. She shuddered at that thought; Maru would go hand-in-hand with Shirou when she gave it a second thought. A light went up in Takami's mind 'Oh, right! It's time to call my reckless, idiotic, long-thought-dead son that was adopted by a international terrorist, and is probably a mercenary himself' she mentally reminded herself as she picked up her cellphone from her pocket.

* * *

Today had been a very weird day. There were no other words than 'weird' that could really explain the strangeness what had happened today. Well, maybe words like 'awkward', and sentences like 'a chain of events that is so unlikely that you have a higher chance of winning in a continental-wide lottery'. Also when she thought about it, 'alien' was a nice word to describe it. She snorted as she walked down the side-walks of Shin-Tokyo; alien _is _a nice way to describe it. She, after all, woke up in a female body suddenly being told by another woman that she was an alien from a spaceship that had landed on earth 25 years ago.

On one side, she was unlucky as hell. On the other, she was just equally as lucky. Since the 90's, The German government has been suspicious about what this company is up to. Some saying they are developing secret weapons for the Japanese government and with its incredible economic growth which only the oil industry surpasses, it's clear that they are developing some dangerous stuff. The company wis known for holding their cards close to their chests, and any company who was a little _too _interested in their secrets, would often get bankrupt or bought up by another company in the next couple of months. Many people have already accused MBI for conspiracy, monopoly, market controlling, and some even going as far as going to court to stop the continuing progress of the company. So far, no one has succeeded.

The meaning with all this is that some countries and companies have fears about what MBI is hiding. Maru, as she now willingly called herself, was sent to Shin Tokyo, to 'keep an eye' on their actions for the Intelligence Department. She had gladly accepted the change in scenery from the deserts of Afghanistan to the cities of Japan, while she not truly expected to discover anything anytime soon she was in for a big surprise and this is where the luck comes in: The lady, Takami as she called herself, basically told her everything! A part of her wanted to laugh in her face for how stupid it all was, but she kept her serious attitude until she left. Now, she just had to get the information back to Germany, though explaining the part where she had turned into a female alien would be difficult, they would probably shoot her for making her come up with such an idiotic story.

* * *

On top of the MBI Headquarters, Hiroto Minaka was staring down at Shin-Tokyo with a huge, childish grin across his face.

"Yosh!" He took out his cellphone "Hehe, I think it's time to spice the situation up a bit!" he said as he wrote a message to all the Ashikabi of the Sekirei Plan. He pressed the send button and let out another amused laughter. Minaka held his arms in air, posing in a dramatic posture

"Let the fight for the #02, begin!"

* * *

In the Izumo Inn, Shirou was sitting around with 'the doohickey' he had received from Matsu. As usual he was reading on the individual Sekirei and Ashikabi a part of the plan. However, there was something that was bothering him. He tried to find information about the #02, but the file was non-existent. There was no trace of the #02 anywhere, he had tried asking Miya and the other Sekirei about it but it ended with a weird silence. Matsu seemed to tense, Miya seemed a little sorrowful and Homura frowned. They didn't tell him anything, he was sure they were hiding something but he didn't press the issue as it seemed to be a touchy topic to discuss.

His cellphone suddenly started making a lot of noise. His discovery of the cellphone now a days actually being used to more than just calling was a revelation for him, the use of 'text messages' and 'video calls' was quite fascinating. He checked the cellphone and seemed to have gotten a 'text message' from the MBI's CEO; Hiroto Minaka.

"Hello dear Ashikabi's! Today is a special day, after long last our dear #02 has returned to us! Yes, indeed! A Single Digit has just left the MBI's Headquarters! You should hurry if you want to wing her, and gain the power of a Single Digit amongst your ranks. Though, be warned, she is a crafty one! Happy hunting!"

Shirou didn't get to crush his cellphone in disgust before Homura slammed the door open

"Shirou!" His voice was a little more distressed than normal, but the message was clear enough

"Yes, let's go!"

* * *

**So that's what I got. Short, I know but I like my chapters**** in the 2000-3000 words range. Now if you like what you see, make sure to like it and all that stuff. If something is not to your liking or you just don't like it in general make sure to leave a review! **

**See ya!**


End file.
